Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information processing apparatus, in particular, an information processing apparatus that performs switching a rendering method from a mobile terminal.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is a technique for printing for a printer communicating with a mobile terminal from an application for printing in the mobile terminal such as a smart phone (hereinafter, simply referred to as “the mobile terminal”). In this case, a processing for rendering a file, an image, and the like, which are to be printed, is required in the process of printing from the mobile terminal. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-77141 discloses a technique in which a processing server is prepared separately from the mobile terminal and the processing server performs the rendering processing and a RIP (Raster Image Processer) processing.